The Golden Kami
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: Sequel to Kaioshin: One year after Anya became Shin's apprentice, she begins to hear a voice in her head. Strange events occur, questions are answered...The biggest question of all starts a chain of events that leads to her true fate: Who...is Anya's father?
1. Voices

**Hi everyone! I'm back again with the sequel to Kaioshin!**

 **What I absolutely love about the Dragonball Franchise is that the series is vast with hundreds of characters and fantastic stories. Reading the manga and watching the Anime bring so many potential gaps for stories (The Vegeta/Bulma hookup gap for example!), and leaves a good bit of breathing room for fanfiction writers like me which is why I experimented with Kaioshin, just to get a feel for the universe and the boundaries (which are, in fact, very few if you think about it) that are set in it. Kaioshin was my very first fanfic in this universe and it in turn got me into thinking of a type of fanficiton I've never tried before: inserting original characters into the actual storylines. I've seen many fanfiction writers do it before and I've been wanting to try it myself but haven't really felt I was ready to tackle such a task. Now I think I'm ready for it! Though I admit I'm still new to this version of fanfiction writing, I always try to find ways to grow. Let's hope for the best here!**

 **The best thing about the Dragonball incarnations are the sharp contrasts between the Anime and the manga versions, especially Super. This leaves so much more room for a writer than using just one instance! It makes the vastness that is the Dragonball Universe so much easier to work with! Therefore, in this next stage of Kaioshin, I plan to use references from BOTH the Anime and the manga. There will be scenes that are taken from the manga (Super) and a few scenes from the Anime. I plan to take the best, I believe, from both manga and Anime to bring a really good story.**

 **I have only seen/read Dragonball Super up to the beginnings of the Universe Tournament (where several universes battle it out in a Battle Royale) so there will be very few spoilers here. I plan to begin with the first tournament (Beerus/Champa), Goku Black, and completely rearrange the Universe Tournament.**

 **Here goes! Wish me luck on my first Original Character Insertion story!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, it's settings, characters, incarnations and Yugioh's settings, characters, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 1: Voices**

In a year Anya had gone from simple bartender to Kaioshin Apprentice. She had learned much, seen much and grown into her new role. She had gotten the hang of flying and now had the ability to change her hair, of which she kept her black color, still despising her natural blonde. Her living arrangements would rival any vacation spot, the entire Kai planet being a place of absolute serenity and peace. Her only worry was keeping an eye out for Elder Kai when she bathed; the only thing that sucked was being the only female living on the planet.

It had been a rough road but Anya accepted her new reality…A reality of insanity.

However, questions still lingered…It had been but a year since she had left her mortal life, but…She wanted to know…she needed to know before she could truly let go…

Anya needed to know who her father was.

There was no memory of what he looked like but as of lately she had brief instances of hearing his voice, feeling his warmth. She was sure he was a strong yet gentle man but that's pretty much all she knew.

That's why she was here, in front of this…rather odd fellow who floated in some odd pod. Shin had taken her here before they made the trip to some tournament.

"I will answer only one question, young one." The being stated.

One question was all she needed.

"Who is my father?"

The being paused.

"A rather interesting question for we all truly have only one father, the King of All." The being went right up to her, stared her down. "I can only assume you mean the one whom helped bring your soul to this plane of existence, for as a Kaioshin you would already know the answer…"

He paused again, spoke matter-of-factly.

"Your father is a kami."

Her eyes went wide. Shin, who stood next to her, was also shocked. He chose his words carefully.

"What is the name of Anya-san's father?"

The being paused, his mood changing instantly. Was he sweating? He looked rather tense.

He spoke rather quickly. "That, I cannot see…Oh my look at the time!" He turned away from them. "You must be off to the tournament! Go on now shoo!"

"Hey! Wait—" Shin took her arm, shook his head. They were escorted out of the building, Kibito outside waiting for them.

"What kind of crock was that!?" Anya glared back at the building.

"Anya-san!" Kibito admonished. He had made it his life mission to fix her speech. It wouldn't look good for Shin's apprentice to have a crass vocabulary.

Knowing she had screwed up, Anya smacked her forehead. "How many this time?"

Kibito frowned. "100."

She gave him a glare. "100!? But I didn't cuss!"

"You admonished a higher being…That is worse than those horrible words, Anya-san." Like an irate schoolmarm Kibito eyed her. "Unless you wish to make it 200…"

Anya quickly shut her trap. "Fine…" She grumbled. "I'll…" Kibito gave her a glare. "I mean…I will complete one hundred laps around the planet when we return, will that suffice?"

"Yes. It most certainly will." Kibito stared. "I take it his answer was not pleasing."

"No, but…" She crossed her arms. "It…kind of answered some questions…" Mostly how she survived Eighteen's attack...At least that big mystery was solved, but...it just raised so many more questions...If she was half kami to begin with...why the need for the blood transfer? That was the reason her life was so different now...Anya had been in a coma and Shin's blood had woken her up, changing her to her current state.

If she was half kami...wouldn't someone have felt it? Anya recalled a lesson on sensing power levels in people...How did anyone not feel the power of a kami!? Even Shin, who had seen her in her coma state several years ago, should have felt something back then! What had calmed such a power down to a level in which NO ONE felt it!?

"We will discuss it later." Shin announced. "We cannot be late for this tournament."

The so called tournament was set on a world in the middle of the universe, huge Dragonballs floating around them. Anya kept quiet as Goku and Shin talked until the goofball's eyes were set upon her.

"Oi! Whose this?" Goku blurted out, pointed at Anya. Suddenly all eyes were upon her, something Anya hated. It probably didn't look good because she looked human. Though Anya remembered Goku, he in turn did not remember her. He had been part of the memory wipe she did in order to complete her Oath.

"Anya-san is my apprentice, Goku-san." Shin explained. "She has not been off world for very long."

"Eh!? Hontou? Really!?" Goku gapped. "Nice ta meet cha!"

She got an elbow from Kibito. "Likewise."

Anya did not care much for the tournament. Fighting and battles just weren't her thing. Watching a bunch of guys duke it out for no reason was just…boring.

 _A fine assumption…but is it not interesting to see how far mortals will go?_

Blinking she looked around. That certainly wasn't Shin's voice. Could it have been this other Kaioshin guy from the other universe?

"Anya-san…Pay attention." Kibito hissed at her.

"Sorry…" Her eyes went back to the battles at hand. This hadn't been the first time she witnessed Goku and his friends duke it out. She had watched him battle Beerus, nearly lost it when that Freiza guy blew up Earth (thankfully Whis was able to fix that!); Goku was just battle crazy!

"Our fighters have greatly underestimated yours." The other Kaioshin stated, quite impressed by Goku and his crew's skills.

"Goku has saved the Earth several times." Shin smiled, glad for the comradery between them. "He is an inspiration to many."

 _That idiot is just lucky by fate…_

Again Anya looked around, confused by the voice. Who the hell was talking to her?

The other Kaioshin's guard noticed her odd behavior.

"Something the matter, young apprentice?" She jumped.

"No…Um…I…" She took a deep breath. "I am still new, forgive my mannerisms…I used to be human before Kaioshin-sama graciously placed me under his wing."

"Ah! I see…"

The tournament was long but when it ended Anya didn't even pay attention to who was declared the winner, she just wanted to leave and be done with it.

However, before anyone could leave, a new person entered the space…bringing with him two rather tall, overbearing beings.

Height wise this particular being was about the same height of Shin but looked like a patchwork of colors. He acted like a preschool kid…even his high pitched voice was a bit annoying.

Elder Kai, Beerus, Champa, and the other Kaioshin were suddenly down on their knees. Elder Kai glared at Shin, Kibito, and Anya.

"Idiots!" He hissed at them. "That's Zen-sama! The King of All!"

Anya's eyes went wide. Shin and Kibito were face down on the title floor beneath them and Anya was to soon join them when a voice stopped her mid-bow.

 _That despicable creature does NOT deserve your servitude! Do NOT bow to him! You are far greater than such filth!_

She froze. Her body immediately rose; for the briefest moment, Anya's body was acting on its own, refusing to bow down to the King of All. There were nervous bodies all around her, eyes terrified and concerned.

Then Zen-sama was right in her face, staring into her green eyes.

Shin decided to try and help her. "Z…Zen-sama…forgive—"

"Shut up." He spoke and Shin went back to kissing the tile under his feet. "Ne…who are you ne?"

"A…Anya…" This guy really didn't know boundaries.

"So ne!" Zen-sama smiled. "Nice to meet you, Anya-chan!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. This guy was annoying but also terrifying.

 _Do not be afraid of him, my dear…In fact, he should be very afraid of you…_

"Ne! A present!" Zen-sama clapped. "For the new kami!"

She nearly jumped when a small box popped in front of her; she quickly grabbed it before it could fall to the arena floor. She just stared in utter confusion.

"Uh…Thanks…?"

"Your welcome, ne!" Zen-sama chirped then bidding farewell left, excited for a new tournament to hopefully start soon.

Amongst the gapping mouths, Anya just stared in confusion.

What the heck just happened?

 **Next Time: Gifts**


	2. Gifts

**Okay, so far so good…Whew, my this is certainly a challenge!**

 **A few things…Yes, I realize a lot of you are seriously confused…"DB Super and Yugioh!? Seriously!?"**

 **"Why such an out of there pairing!?"**

 **The only true reason I watched the original Yugioh serious was for the protagonists, Yugi and Atem/Yami. I didn't much care for the card game, rather I enjoyed the Egyptian elements that were used and the personalities of the characters. I read a few stories and came to love it when authors write them with over the top personalities (Atem/Yam: Darkness/Dominance, Yugi: Light/Innocence). These personalities actually fit well with the Dragonball Super universe and thus I've decided to use them since they are the personalities Yugi and Atem/Yami inhibit during the very beginning of the Yugioh Series (The Pegasus Tournament isn't actually the start of the series, the beginning is actually a bit darker in the Zero episodes/manga). Thus you probably can tell how this is going to play out.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball, it's characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 2: Gifts**

"What did you get!? What did you get!?"

As soon as they returned to the kai world, Elder Kai was practically foaming at the mouth in pure thrilled hysteria. Right beside him was Beerus, who took it upon himself to show up, also curious as to the object inside the small white box. Anya ended up having to play a sort of keep away from the two in order keep their grubby hands off of the box.

"Will you—" Kibito's language training was getting to her. She did NOT want to do another 100 laps around planet. "Kindly calm yourselves!?"

Whiz just sighed. "My, my…those two are certainly ecstatic…"

The elder being pouted like a school boy.

"Well I can't help it!" He was whining. "Do you realize how tremendous this is!? NO ONE has EVER received a gift from Zen-sama!"

She eyed the older being. "Seriously?"

"I wouldn't lie about this you whipper snapper!" He was definitely showing his age. "Now fork it over!"

"He's right!" Beerus shouted, completely forgetting himself. It must be very important for him to not act so tough at the moment. "No freaking kami has EVER got a present from Zen-sama!"

Anya groaned.

"It is rather…unexpected." Whis stated. "He must have been watching this previous year."

"It doesn't matter!" Elder Kai snapped.

"OPEN THE PRESENT!" Beerus barked out.

"Okay! Okay! Geez…" Anya stared long and hard at the strange gift. It wasn't all glamourous with bows and ribbons, no, just a small simple white box. With reservations Anya reached for the lid and pushed it up.

A cloud of smoke swiftly consumed everyone present but it didn't last for long. The smoke traveled up to the skies, gathering together into one ball. The cloud ball burst and a small winged, humanoid creature that flew down, his grinning face a light in a most confusing moment. His black hair pointed on its end, looking like a wild crown of sorts. His big, doe purple eyes were shining with absolute joy.

"Yay!" He chirped through giggles. "Finally!"

Knowing she would regret it later, Anya couldn't stop the words that fell from her lips.

"Who the HELL are you!?"

The being pouted. He was so cute, like a four year old!

"No need to be mean…" He pouted. "I just wanted to shout my happiness!" Gloom gone, the cherub being flew around Anya. "Yay! I'm finally here! Yay!"

Beerus immediately gripped the child's wings, forcing the annoying creature to stop in its tracks.

"Hey! No fair! Let me go!" He whined.

"Annoying brat…" He grumbled.

"I'm an angel stupid head!" He glared. "And nobody touches my wings!" He forced his wings out of the kami's hand, gave him a raspberry. The winged boy went back to Anya, smiled. "I'm your angel, Anya-chan! Yay!"

All eyes stared on confusion.

How…why…!?

"Name's Yugi and I like games!" He chuckled. "Let's play one right now!"

Whis blinked then quickly recovered. "Ah! Yugi-kun! My it has been a long time!" He chuckled. "You certainly haven't changed."

Yugi went right up to the other angel. "Whis! Yo!"

All eyes were on Whis.

"You KNOW this spastic brat!?" Beerus pointed to Yugi.

"All angels know each other, Beerus-sama…" Whis replied. "Yugi is a rather new angel…the youngest I believe…" He looked at Yugi. "How long has it been, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi put a finger to his mouth in thought, shrugged.

"Dunno, don't remember!"

Anya sighed, feeling a headache about to brew.

Shin frowned. _Why would a Kaioshin, an apprentice one at that, need an angel?_

"Okay! First game!" Yugi held up one finger. "Guess who gave me to you!"

Anya blinked. "Um…Zen-sama?"

Yugi's eyes sparkled, he giggled.

"Nope…"

Pause.

"Wait…you mean you were not the original gift!?" Shin asked the being who nodded.

"Yep! Yep!" Yugi floated upside down, scrunched his nose up. "It was some stupid candy…but I replaced it uber easy! He doesn't trust that guy! In fact, Anya-chan…I wouldn't trust anything that Zen dude gives you…He probably already knows…"

Anya eyed Yugi. "Knows what?"

A grin.

"Knows who your father is!" Yugi chirped. "Yatta! Your awesome papa sent me! Isn't that cool!?"

Anya's eyes went wide. "You…You know my father!?"

"Yep! Yep! He and I are like this!" Yugi scrunched up two of his fingers together.

Shin had a sudden revelation.

"Yugi-san…" The cherub being's eyes looked towards him and Shin suddenly got a chill. "Why does Anya-san's father not trust Zen-sama?"

Yugi paused.

"Hm…well…if ya think about it…" His grin was different, not cheerful and lighthearted like his previous ones…No…This one spoke of…danger? Malicious intent?

"Would YOU trust the person that imprisoned you?"

 **Next Time: Sensing**


	3. Sensing

**I got inspiration for Yugi's larger than life personality through a particular drawing from the manga. In that portion of the mange, he is being forced to listen to a very bad karaoke singer and participate by holding up shakers. The look on his face is just too puppy eyed cute! It makes you just want to hug him!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, it's characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 3: Sensing**

Anya's life did not resume as it normally had. With the hyperactive Yugi now following her practically everywhere it was hard to even concentrate on her studies. The little angel being wanted to do nothing but play pranks on everyone. The little stinker had left Anya out of his little pranks though, making mostly Elder Kai and Kibito suffer his foolish wrath.

"You little brat!" Elder Kai went running after Yugi, a face full of pie. "I'm gonna pluck those wings of yours!"

"Nah! You can't catch me old fart!" Yugi taunted all the while Anya, Shin, and Kibito just stared with sweatdropped faces. Whis was nearby as well, silent.

"Anya-san…" Shin recovered first, still wondering how any of this was possible.

"I know…" Anya sighed, crossed her arms. "This raises so many more questions…" She frowned. "But…Yugi said Zen-sama imprisoned my father."

"Which makes one wonder the reason Zen-sama did such at thing in the first place..." Whis interjected. "Either way, you have quite a lot on your hands, Anya-san…"

"You little brat I'm gonna destroy you!" Beerus screamed, his body completely covered in mud. Even he couldn't escape Yugi's pranks.

Whis sighed. "My, my…seems our little Yugi is pushing it…"

Now both Elder Kai AND Beerus were chasing after the cherub angel.

"I suppose we should leave before Beerus-sama does something he will regret later." Whis gave a light bow. "Until next time."

He and a steaming Beerus were gone.

"Awe!" Yugi pouted. "Big brother Whiz is gone! B-kun too! I like them!"

"Gotcha!" Elder Kai jumped for the boy but ended up face down on the dirt.

"Ha! Told ya you couldn't catch me!" Yugi grinned.

Yugi had been a pain for a while but he had become a staple around Anya. He was surprisingly good at giving her advice, helping her with her studies (when he wasn't terrorizing everyone).

"Anya-san." One day, Shin announced she would be given her first greeting, the Kaioshin from universe 10 was inviting them to his plane.

"Ooh! Yay! Field trip!" Yugi screeched in happiness.

"Um…perhaps you should stay here and play more tricks on Elder Kai, Yugi-san." Yugi had made it quite clear that only Whis or Anya could give him the title of 'kun'. Personally Shin did not want the creature off of the Kai world. It could greatly cause serious trouble to everyone.

"I go where Anya-chan goes!" Yugi went up to him, his big eyes pouting. "I promise to be good! Pretty please!?"

The angel may be annoying but he knew how to get his way. Sighing, Shin agreed.

"Please behave."

"Oh yes! Sure!" Yugi quickly nodded.

Universe 10's Kaioshin lived on a world pretty similar to their own. Gowasu was an older Kaioshin but very nice upon greeting them.

"Interesting choice of apprentices, Shin…" Gowasu nodded towards Anya.

"It's a…rather long story…" Shin sighed. "However, Anya has proven her worth several times. She has grown much in just a year."

"I see…" Gowasu nodded towards Anya. "Young lady I would believe you are the first of your kind to hold such a position…wouldn't you think so, Zamasu?"

His own apprentice was standing beside him, a fine example of a Kai. Anya couldn't place it but something about Zamasu just made her…weary of him.

 _Be very careful around that one…_

"Indeed, master." Zamasu smiled. "It is a great honor to anyone to be given such a position as a future Kaioshin."

"Wow! This place is cool!" Yugi's form floated above them, dazzled by his view above. "It's a bit smaller but still kinda cool!"

"And you little fellow…" Gowasu was immediately enchanted by the young angel. Said child came up to him. "You are quite the hyper one…"

Yugi grinned. "Yep!"

"Still hard to believe that an apprentice Kaioshin was gifted with an angel…" Gowasu hmmed, making Zamasu stare at him. "Yes, my boy…Young Yugi was given to Anya by Zen-sama. He must have realized she is in a difficult position."

Yugi pouted but then got a glare from Anya. It had been agreed to let all believe it had been Zen-sama who gifted Yugi to her, at least until the true gift giver was revealed. "Yep!" He grinned then parked his self in front of her. "I'm a good guide!" He grinned up at her. "Ain't I Anya-chan?"

Pleasantries completed, there was a brief tea session before it was suggested the apprentices trained together.

"…" Anya stood a few paces away from Zamasu, not liking this idea at all. She absolutely hated fighting. Her displeasure of such probably steamed from the multiple times she had been beaten to the ground.

 _I'm gonna get my ass kicked…_ The words filtered into her mind as Zamasu's beady eyes stared her down.

Anya was never afraid of any of the kamis before but this particular one just…rubbed her the wrong way. There was something in his gaze that promised worse than a typical beat down.

 _Calm yourself child…_ There was that voice again. The one that only she could hear. _He cannot touch you…No one can…_

She frowned.

 _Who are you?_ She didn't think it would work, but it couldn't hurt to try and ask.

 _Ah…_ Apparently it had worked. _A better question, my dear, would be who am I not?_

"Yatta! Go Anya-chan!" Yugi's screech brought her back to the situation at hand.

Zamasu threw the first punch, though instead of a fist, his razor sharp hand became a weapon. Quickly she ducked, but a thin line of blood was felt on her cheek.

 _That sonofa—_ …The language training was affecting her thoughts as well.

 _Listen to me, my dear…You are by far more powerful than that pathetic excuse for a Kai…_ the voice told her. _For a simple drop of your blood spilt by that ingrate, he should suffer ten times over._

She stood, glared.

 _Show him you are not as weak as he believes you to be…_

Zamasu headed for her again but this time, Anya was ready. Something took over her, making her movements stronger, faster. She held the offending razor hand before it could scratch her again.

She glared right at Zamasu, who held a brief moment of shock. When the words fell out of her mouth, Anya swore she didn't know where they had come from.

"You dare to raise your hand to me?"

Before Anya or anyone knew it, Zamasu was on the ground, Anya's foot pressing into his back.

Safe to say all observers were quite impressed.

"Ha! That's my mistress!" Yugi shouted. "Show 'em who's boss!"

Zamasu was obviously struggling to get up but the female human proved the stronger combatant. The match was over well before it had even started.

"Anya-san, that was amazing!" Shin praised his own apprentice, surprised by her sudden strength.

Anya blinked her eyes, shook her head.

"Huh?" She looked down at Zamasu's form under her feet, quickly let him go.

"Quite impressive indeed…" Gowasu nodded.

Zamasu recovered quickly, gave a smile towards Anya.

"I did not expect such skill for someone so new to the kai way of life."

She just nodded, her eyes never leaving his form.

 _I don't trust this guy…_ Something inside of her just told her to speak up.

"I was not expecting someone who is learning to become a peaceful kami willing to shed blood."

He just gave a smile.

"One must do what must be done in order to bring peace."

"Even if it means shedding blood during a friendly sparing match?" _Why do I get the feeling he hates my guts?_

"That was an accident, I apologize." Zamasu gave a brief bow.

 _I call bullshit…_

Bidding their farewells to Gowasu and his apprentice, as soon as they touched down on their own planet, their own universe, Anya couldn't stop the nagging feeling deep within her.

"Shin…" She returned to calling him by his name which was allowed on their own world. "Should Kaioshin have…malicious intent?"

Shin gave her a frown. "Of course not…What brought you to think of that, Anya-san?"

She paused.

 _You should always follow your senses, my dear…_

Anya decided to change the conversation completely.

"I've…I mean…Recently I have been hearing a voice in my head…"

"A voice?" Shin asked. "What sort of voice?"

Another pause.

"I…don't know…"

 **Next Time: Recognition**


	4. Recognition

**You know a chapter is good when you finish it grinning like a stupid idiot. I've got to say it took me a few days to think about it but I like the result (Grins). I hope you do too!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, it's characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

Chapter 4: Recognition

Anya collapsed on the grass, thankful for a break. Catching her breathe, her eyes poked through the leaves above, her mind in deep thought. The 'voice' hadn't disturbed her since leaving universe 10. Shin had asked her about it again when they arrived back home, but she just dismissed it, probably just her accidentally reading someone's thoughts nearby. Thankfully, he didn't press any further, though he told her to tell him if the 'voice' came again. Not but a few days later, Shin had left to go help Goku and his friends. With Shin gone, dealing with some sort of new crisis on earth, Kibito had become Anya's teacher. She absolutely hated him. He was a freaking slave driver!

It had been three days now, though…And Shin had yet to return.

Normally, the Kaioshin wouldn't be away for this long…What was going on? Did something bad happen on Earth?

"Anya-chan!" Yugi's cherub face appeared right before her, scaring the crap out of her. She gave a light screech before jumping.

"Geez, Yugi, you scared me!" Anya reached for her heart, waited until the thundering beating receded.

"Gomen ne! Sorry, Anya-chan!" Yugi giggled. "I'm bored…Let's go!"

Sighing she stared at the little angel. He had been busy bugging Elder Kai, leaving Anya to her studies of which she was kind of thankful for. With Elder Kai busy, she had not worries of him stalking her…the old pervert.

"Go where exactly?" She was told to stay on the planet.

Yugi just grinned.

"To where Shin-kun is of course! It'll be cool!" Yugi jumped up.

"I can't leave, Yugi…" She told the being, he shrugged.

"We'll just say it's my doing! No take backs!" He parked himself into her lap, gave a grin. "Off we go!"

Her vision blurred and once it settled the peace and calm of the Kai planet was gone, replaced by broken buildings and despair. The place looked like a graveyard, the gravestones the dismantled buildings around her. There was not a living thing in sight, human or animal. It looked like a dead wasteland.

"Yugi!?" She stood, gapping at the small creature. She was so dead! Her mind went to the possibility of running laps for an eternity for disobeying her master when lights and thundering sounds stopped her thoughts immediately. Anya didn't need to ask…a battle was raging nearby.

"Come on! Let's go see!" Yugi gripped her hand, pulled.

"Yugi! Let go!" For a short statured angel he sure was strong!

"Up we go!" Yugi suddenly took off into the air without warning, Anya merely hanging by his hand.

"Yugi!?" What's gotten into this kid!?

He wasn't listening to her protests as he floated towards the lights and yells. He haphazardly dropped her on the hard ground and she glared up at the angel. It was his fault she was going to get in trouble!

"You little—"

"Anya-san!? What are you doing here!?"

She froze upon hearing Shin's voice. His black eyes were surprised to see her. Standing beside him was Gowasu.

"Um…well…" How was she going to explain this one?

"Me! It was me!" Yugi proudly raised his hand up. "I brought Anya-chan here!"

"Yugi-san!" Shin admonished the little angel, the first time in fact. "This is not a place for your tricks and games! You two need to leave right now!"

Yugi glared at him. "Look who's callin' the kettle black! B-kun is gonna pummel you to the ground when he founds out you're here stupid head!"

Anya smacked her head.

"Yugi will you PLEASE SHUT UP!?"

Her outburst had everyone jumping. Blinking, she quickly apologized.

"Sorry…I…"

With abrupt force she hit the dirt, Yugi being the one to push her to the ground just as a large energy attack headed right for her. Whether it was an accident or planned, at the time Anya didn't care. She was just glad Yugi was there to prevent her from turning into a smoking pile of ash.

"Anya-san!" She heard Shin's shout as she rose, the dust settling and her barring quickly gathering. Instantly she spotted the person who had saved her, the spikey black hair no doubt belonging to Goku. However, he was no longer in his usual orange gi…Instead he was in all black with a red belt around his waist.

Wait…what was that on his ear? Dangling there, shining slightly was a Potara earring, one that Anya recognized immediately.

How did Goku get an earring that only a Kaioshin could wear!? He was only wearing one, where was the other!?

"G…Goku?" Something weird was going on here…She could feel it…

"I am afraid not…" The voice that answered back was indeed the spunky Sayajin but there was malicious intent laced within in it. It caused a bit of a tremor to go down her spine.

"Care to explain why you saved the heretic?"

Zamasu floated down, the only one not sporting a very shocked look upon his face. Everyone but Zamasu, who looked rather pissed at the moment, was deeply surprised that this…doppelganger Goku had saved her.

This other Goku pointed upward towards Yugi who had returned to his post in the sky, hovering above Anya silently.

"Does that winged creature look familiar to you?" He asked Zamasu who frowned.

"Not particularly no."

That bastard! He was lying! He HAD seen Yugi before! When Anya, Shin and Kibito went to universe 10!

What the hell was going on!?

"I see…" Doppleganger Goku stated. "Then in your time she has either yet to awaken or is dead. Based on what just happened, I can only assume she perished by your hand."

Time!? Huh!?

"Anya-san…" She looked over at Shin who was motioning her over to him. Whatever was going on was serious because he was giving her a stern look, one he rarely gave. Not wanting to get into anymore trouble, as slowly and as silently as she could, Anya walked over to Shin and Gowasu.

"A human should not be a kami." Zamasu held a look of disgust on his face at the mere thought of it. "The very idea is rather ridiculous really…Thus I did indeed make a trip to Universe 7 to correct the simple mistake. At the time she was alone…It seemed appropriate for a human to die like a dog."

"That was a very bad mistake, my friend…" Doppelganger Goku stated.

"You big stupid poo poo head!" Yugi got right into Zamasu's face, unafraid of the kai. "You tried to hurt Anya-chan and killed her in your time too!"

The angel's face turned upward into a smirk that would creep anyone out. It was the same one he sported upon the first day of his arrival.

"Oooo…You're gonna get it…" His giggle wasn't happy…rather it sounded like a maniac. "He's gonna kill you! He's gonna kill you!" The angel chanted over and over again, bouncing around in the air, completely acting unlike his usual happy self.

It was rather scary really…the happy go lucky Yugi now becoming something from horror movies. Zamasu was the only one not disturbed by Yugi's mannerisms.

"And just who do you speak of?" He recognized Yugi as a higher being though.

Yugi just grinned.

"Anya-chan's papa…" He leaned his head backward, to stare at Anya. "Ne, what's he saying now, Anya-chan!? Come on! I wanna know the punishment!"

All eyes were now on her.

"Wha…?"

"Your papa! Probably can't hear him right now…Too much static…" Yugi hovered over to her. "I'll help!" He placed a single finger on the top of her head.

The voice rang loud and clear.

 _ELIMINATE THAT IMBECILE IMMEDIATELY!_

Anya jumped, falling to the ground in complete bewilderment. The voice had returned and he was beyond pissed. She darted around, expecting the person to jump out at any moment with the anger of the gods at his beck and call.

"Ne!? What's he want?" Yugi was in her face, giddy and happy. "I wanna know!"

At first Anya was speechless. "I…Uh…" She was too confused to know what to do or what to say.

When the pieces connected she began to shake…

The voice she had been hearing hadn't been some fluke on her part, no…

It was her father…

 _You will tell him…word for word._ The voice was commanding now, one that dared her to not obey. She got the feeling if she didn't say something there would be hell to pay. Anya swallowed the lump in her throat.

"E…Eliminate…T…That…Imb-b-becile…I…Immediately…" She stuttered.

Yugi gave a wide grin.

"Okie day…" Like a possessed child he turned his wide eyed grinning self towards Zamasu.

However, doppelganger Goku raised a hand.

"It will not work…He is immortal…" The black wearing Goku told the angel.

"Really…?" Once again Yugi was in Zamasu's face, grinning manically.

"Bye bye...Poo poo head..."

Without warning the kai was sent flying into a building.

It didn't stop there, all watched in amazement as an unknown force effectively sent Zamasu on a rather painful roller-coaster ride through debris, still standing buildings, and into the very Earth itself. When the ride was over he was standing in a large crater, holding the stubble that had once been his right arm.

No one breathed.

The cherub angel Yugi floated right in front of Zamasu, eyed him.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt my mistress…And killing her too…" No one but Zamasu could hear the little one' voice, saw his absolute glare of hatred. The sweetness quickly returned as he floated away. It was rather scary how Yugi went from crazed maniac to happy child in a matter of seconds.

"He's all yours Goku!" The angel gave a grin up and Anya had at that moment finally noticed that the real Goku was floating in the sky, still as ice. "Kill the bastard!"

Zamasu stared incredulously at the arm that would not grow back. Somehow the little angel had negated his immortality!

"I did warn you, friend." Goku Black shrugged.

"Who…Who is that woman!?" Zamasu shrieked. It was a question on everyone's mind, including Anya herself.

Goku Black stared.

"Someone even I wouldn't dream of harming…" He smirked. "It is better to have darkness on your side than be on the bad side of darkness…harming the child of such is not the best way to accomplish that."

Darkness…!?

Anya shook.

Her…Her father was…darkness!?

 _Child…_ the voice had calmed down, appeased by what just happened. There was a cooing to it, almost as if the voice were caressing her fears away. _True darkness is neither good nor evil…There is nothing to be afraid of…However…those who challenge it should be well ready to surrender their very lives, their very souls_ _to the blackness…_

"Who…Who are you…?" She spoke aloud the question meant for the voice.

 _My name is of no importance at the moment, dear child…But you know now what I am…What I represent…Be far warned, I am quite the protective brute, as you can plainly see…I do not take lightly those who wish harm on my loved ones, especially you…my dear sweet child…_

She wanted to run, run far away…All of this was too much for her psyche to handle.

"Anya-san…" Shin's voice brought her back to reality. She turned to her teacher, a beacon of her somewhat normal life. She quickly reached for his silent hand and without a word the horrible world was gone, replaced by the serene scenery of the Kai planet she knew to be her home.

Anya fell to the grass, breathing hard…The revelation had hit her rather hard. All the while Gowasu, who also journeyed with them, stared.

"Where did you find this female, Shin?" He asked his counterpart.

Shin frowned. "Earth…"

Gowasu raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Young woman…" Anya looked up at Gowasu. "I recommend you find out exactly what is going on…Before someone misinterprets your existence."

Anya spoke not a word…She just nodded.

 **Next Time: Rules**


	5. Rules

**Alrighty, the two major events are over with, now the creative juices start flowing! Here goes nothing!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, it's settings, characters, incarnations and Yugioh's settings, characters, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 5: Rules**

The events from the parallel world had shaken everyone, especially Anya. The only one not affected by the events was Yugi who upon returning to the kai world had gone back to his pranking habits once more.

Shin had found his apprentice under the very same tree she had completed her oath. It had become her place of meditation, a place she frequented when she needed solace and right now she needed it. Everyone did actually. Anya wanted answers…she got them, some of them anyway…Shin knew she felt weary with the notion that her father was the kami of darkness. He had never really heard of such a kami before and thus began to do his own research. There was very little on said kami which meant he must be quite old and forgotten.

Thankful that Yugi wasn't present at the moment, Shin approached her. Anya opened her eyes as he said down next to her.

"Anya-san…tell me about this voice you hear."

She paused.

"It…started during that tournament we went to…the one Beerus and Champa started…" She shook her head. "I thought it was something else but…"

"Can you communicate with him?" Shin asked.

"I asked a question but that's all…I've...I mean...I have been trying to communicate since then but…It's been quiet."

Shin pondered her statements. "When are you better able to hear him?"

"When I'm, I am, not on this planet." She stated. Geez, even after a year she was still not getting the hang of this proper language thing. "I could not hear it when we were on that parallel world, until Yugi fixed that I guess, but it was much clearer during that tournament."

There was a long silence between the two.

"Have you tried speaking to Yugi?" Shin suggested and again she shook her head.

"He is keeping his mouth shut." Anya sighed. "I…kind of do not want to know now…" She frowned. "What happened on that parallel world…It kind of creeped me out a bit."

She wasn't the only one. Shin wondered why Goku wasn't here looking for answers but he figured something was stopping the Sayajin from coming. And where was Beerus as well? No doubt Goku told him what happened. Most likely the destruction kami didn't care and was currently stuffing his face full of Earth food.

"Whatever the answer, I am sure things will turn out alright." He gave a her a smile, one she desperately needed right now. "Know this, Anya-san…You certainly are not evil…"

She hated the fact that he could read her like a book like that…It was hard to accept that your father was darkness itself. She just gave a smile back.

"Thanks…er…" She darted around, looking for the angry grammar teacher that was Kibito. "Yeah…Thanks."

Shin just chuckled.

A screech and the two watched a giggling Yugi flying away, probably from the person he just pranked.

"Yugi!" Anya rose, glared at the angel. "Will you stop it already!?"

The little angel stopped immediately, floated up to her.

"Awe…" He gave that little pout. "I was just having fun!"

Shin got an idea, though it might be terrible for him in the future, it could very well help solve the mystery of Anya's kami father.

"Yugi-san…" The cherub creature turned to him. "If you tell Anya-san what you know of her father, I would gladly…" Thoughts of the impending pranks made a rather large sweatdrop appear on his forehead. "Play with you."

Yugi blinked. "Nah!" He grinned lightly. "He likes you! Otherwise you wouldn't be Anya-chan's teacher! Besides…I'm only supposed to do what I was told to do!"

Anya raised an eyebrow. "And just what ARE you supposed to do?"

He giggled. "Rule 1: Don't interrupt Anya-chan's training…Rule 2: Make sure no one ELSE interrupts Anya-chan's training…Rule 3: Where her instructor goes, Anya-chan's supposed to follow, but only when her papa says so…Rule 4: Make sure no one hurts Anya-chan unless training requires it…Rule 5: Only deal punishment when he says so!"

"I take it Rule 5 is meant for anyone who tries to hurt me." Anya stated.

"And the reason you play pranks is to make sure Anya-san is not disturbed…" Shin reasoned.

"Yep!" Yugi stated.

"Then why didn't you hurt Zamasu when we first met him!?" Anya asked.

A shrug. "Cause it didn't matter! He got his punishment through B-kun! I like Beerus-kun he's funny!" Yugi proceeded to float upside down, his favorite position apparently.

"Can you at least let me know how long he's been watching me?" Anya asked the angel. Events on the parallel world had proven her father was watching her, for how long was a mystery.

Yugi answered that particular question.

"Since you were born of course!"

Anya's glaring green eyes were upon the green creature.

"Then why the hell—"

"Did he let Eighteen hurt you?" Yugi pouted. "Sorry about that…but it needed to happen…The plan was for you to wake up when you fully matured and your papa would take over your training but…" He set his giggling eyes on Shin. "Someone decided to pop in and change everything! When he saw you being nice to Anya-chan her papa decided to change things!"

A frown from Anya. "Then…he manipulated that doctor to put Shin's blood in me…didn't he?"

"Yep!" Yugi giggled. "And wha la! We're here right now!" A grin developed on his face. "Whis-kun comin' in three, two…one!"

As if on cue the angel did appear only he was not alone. No, it wasn't Beerus that joined him, rather it was Goku.

"Goku?" Shin became immediately confused. "What are you doing here?" He couldn't be here to ask about what happened on the parallel Earth? Could he? But what was Whis doing here?

"Goku-san has an audience with Zen-sama." Whis stated. "I am afraid it would take me much too long to take him there. Beerus-sama asked me to accompany you two."

"I see…" Shin's sigh sounded more like a light groan. He did NOT want to go to Zen-sama's place.

"Oi! Yugi-san!" Goku noticed the little angel immediately. "You were awesome!"

"Huh? Oh…" Yugi shrugged. "Just doing my part!" He grinned. "You killed that jerk good didn't you? He'll be happy! I know it! Nobody messes with Anya-chan and gets away with it!"

"We should be off. It isn't proper to make Zen-sama wait." Whis stated all the while raising an eyebrow at the short conversation he just observed.

"Hai…" Shin sighed. "Anya-san…I will be back soon…This time please stay here."

Anya held up her hands. "It wasn't my fault!" She pointed to Yugi. "HE dragged me there! Honest!"

"I definitely believe you…Though I doubt Yugi-san will take you to see Zen-sama…Based on what we already know, your father is not on the best of terms with the King of All…" But he did give the little angel a bit of a light glare, hoping the child would definitely behave this time.

"Really!?" Goku gapped then set his eyes on Anya. "What the heck happened!?"

"Another time, Goku-san." Shin shook his head.

Then the three were gone.

Anya just stared there for a long moment before setting her eyes on Yugi.

"You won't tell me anything, will you?" The angel was starting to annoy her.

Yugi pouted again. "I'm sorry, Anya-chan…But…" This time, his smile was gentle in nature. "Be patient…He will reveal himself to you…when the time is right." The angel sat down on the ground, plopped right onto the grass below his feet. "Now sit down! We gotta get busy!"

She looked down at the small creature.

"Wha…?"

"Shin-kun ain't here to teach you and Kibito is…" Yugi gave a giggle. "Well…he'll be busy for a while, Elder Kai too…So I'll teach ya!"

Anya sat down in front of him, eyed the winged creature. "Just what are you able to teach me that I don't already know?"

Yugi's eyes twinkled.

"You'd be surprised, Anya-chan…Now…" All joking aside, the kid suddenly seemed to grow in maturity. "Let's begin, ne?"

Meanwhile, Shin watched as Goku, the loveable brute he was, practically promise to be friends with the King of All. It was even worse now that there were two of them…Leave it up to Goku to bring the Zen from Mirai Trunks' time to their dimension…Now there were two superior beings to worry about.

"Ne!" Though in his prone state on the floor, Shin couldn't see the Zen-samas but he could very well feel the higher being's stare. Abruptly Shin rose but stayed put on the floor.

"How's Anya-chan doin'?"

That was a rather unexpected question.

"Um…Sh…She is doing fine, Zen-sama." Shin shook. He was certainly glad his apprentice wasn't here at the moment. That's all he needed was for her to see him completely terrified of someone, two someones actually.

"Did she like my present?" One of the Zen-samas asked.

"Y…Yes of course!" Shin stated.

"Yay!" Both Zen-samas smiled. "We can't wait to see her there!"

Goku blinked. "See her where?"

Goku's cheery voice rang out throughout the vastness of Zen-sama's home. He had become instantly excited over the fact that there would be an epic tournament soon. There was to be an exhibition match first and Universe 7 would be one of the combatants.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Goku grinned. "See ya later, Zen-kuns!"

"See ya Goku!" The two happily chirped back.

The meeting over and done with, Shin remembered falling then waking up over Goku's shoulder. That's when he realized he had fainted.

"Ne, Shin-san!" Goku dropped the Kaioshin to his feet. "Is Anya-chan gonna compete!?"

"No." Shin took a breath to steady himself. He wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. Whether it was the Zens or just their palace in general, Shin absolutely hated this place.

"Awe…" Goku pouted. "I was hoping to see what she's made of!" Goku grinned. "Hey! Maybe Yugi could be in it!" Goku's eyes sparkled. "Yeah! He's awesome! He brought down Zamasu like…Wow!" Goku looked at Whis. "We wouldn't have defeated Zamasu without Yugi-kun interfering! He was awesome!"

"I see…Yugi-kun was merely protecting his mistress, Goku-san." Whis interjected. "Besides, it would be inappropriate for an angel to participate in such things."

They returned to the Kai world and Goku and Whis bid their farewells, continuing their journey to Earth. Anya raised an eyebrow at Shin. He looked tired and completely defeated.

"Is everything okay?" He had his moments sure but her master never really looked like this before.

"There is to be another tournament…"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Let me make a wild guess…"

Shin sighed. "This time all of the universes are required to attend the exhibition match…" He looked at his apprentice. "This will be the first time everyone will see you…So please…act appropriately." He eyed Yugi. "BOTH of you…"

A huff from his apprentice. "Why do I have to go?" It seemed rather ridiculous that she, a mere Kaioshin apprentice, would have to participate in something like this wacky tournament thing.

A deep frown from her master.

"He did not outright speak it, but Zen-sama was quite clear…He WANTS you to be at this exhibition match, Anya-san…Though…I do not know the reason why."

Anya went silent then, unsure of how to react. All the while Yugi floated above her, a wide, knowing grin plastered upon his cherub face.

 **Next Time: Ascension**


	6. Acension

**Next chapter coming at cha!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, it's characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh's characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 6: Ascension**

The exhibition match was held in a large open space. Kaioshin and gods of destruction from all thirteen universes were surrounding the tiled arena below, each universe comfortable in their own floating barge. In the center of it all were the two Zens, excitedly swinging their small dangling legs as they sat in their thrones. Their guards stood tall, completely still and the small angel known as the High Priest simply smiled while standing upon his lone platform. The only barges that appeared crowded were the two universes that were about to fight, Universe 7 being one of them.

Goku was grinning in sheer enjoyment, his eldest son and others ready to fight. Behind them stood Beerus, Whis, Shin and Kibito.

Anya chose to quite literary hide behind them all.

She was nervous, nervous as hell. Why was she here in the first place!? Was Zen going to do something to her!? Never in her years had she felt this agonizing fear of the unknown.

"No worries, Anya-chan…" Even Yugi chose to hide a bit; instead of his usual spot in the air, he stood right beside her, giving her a comforting smile.

The festivities were about to begin…when a thundering voice broke through the stillness.

"Are only certain kamis expected to attend or can any enter this gathering of fates?"

The voice was booming, powerful. In Universe 7's floating barge, Anya stiffened recognizing the voice immediately.

It was the voice in her head. Only it wasn't in her head now…

A great wind entered the space; along with it came a flooding of power. When the wind died down, a lone figure was seen floating directly in front of the Zen-samas' thrones.

He looked human but based on his dominatering presence, he was most certainly a kami. His thine frame was covered in what could be best described as hard goth clothing; black leather pants and a sheer black top. His tanned arms were connected to bejeweled hands that were on his thins hips. Wild black hair stood over his head, like a crown of sorts; yellow lightening bolt bangs framed a regal face with intense red eyes.

The Zens immediately rose from their thrones and spoke a word that sent everyone reeling.

"Ni-san! Big brother!"

Safe to say there was panic in every barge.

Zen-sama…had a BIG BROTHER!?

The new kami closed his eyes as the happy Zens approached him then taking each of them by the tops of their heads, his eyes opened to glare right at them.

"You IDIOTS! How could you completely forget my imprisonment!? Did you honestly think imprisoning me in that pathetic place would keep me from bashing your heads in!?" He had the two bump each other in the head. The Zens began to cry like little children.

"Do not even try…" The new Kami gave them a parental glare. "Your crocodile tears may have worked on mother, but they most certainly will NOT work on me! Now apologize you little cretins!"

"We're sorry…" The Zens hiccuped. "Big Brother…"

"Sorry for what?" The elder kami glared.

"Sorry for imprisoning you and your court in the golden items, sorry for giving you false memories…" The Zens looked up at the kami. Through their tears it was obvious they absolutely revered the elder kami. "We just wanted to protect big brother!"

Elder brother rolled his eyes. "Spare me your excuses…The only reason why I am here is through the kindness of my most special friend…" His glaring continued. "Now make my introductions you idiots."

"Hai!" The Zens immediately brightened. "Minna-san! Everyone!" They addressed the large crowd of gathered kamis and mortals. "Meet our big brother, the kami of darkness Atem!"

Atem smacked his forehead. "And YOU occupy the infinity throne!? Honestly!" He gave a huff. "Obviously you have no class, never had to begin with…Return to your thrones immediately. It appears I have to do your damn work for you…"

"Hai, ni-san!" The two returned to their seats.

"High priest." Atem gave the blue being a glare. "I do hope you are better at introductions than my idiotic brothers…"

The high priest smiled then gave him a very deep bow. "Of course, Atem-sama…" Standing straight up he regarded everyone. "This is indeed a most joyous occasion. Please allow me to introduce the great kami of darkness, the elder brother of Zen-sama himself, Atem-sama." He bowed to Atem. "We are honored to greet you, Atem-sama…"

Atem smirked. "Much better…Although it pains me to allow my inept brother…Or currently brothers…to sit in the infinity throne, darkness should not rule over all…It would upset the balance itself. Although they need to be punished for destroying the universes mother and I spent so long creating!" He directed his last statement towards the Zens.

"Awe…but its too hard!" Zen whined.

"Silence!" Atem barked and the two shut up. "I did not come here to argue with an idiot…It was high time the kami plane knew that I am still very much alive." He smirked. "Just as light cannot be fully extinguished, darkness cannot be fully destroyed."

"Ano! Zen-kun's big brother!" Goku's voice rang out in the space.

"B…Baka! Shut up you idiot!" Beerus hissed at the Sayajin, completely terrified when Atem decided to grace Universe 7's barge, floating right in front of it. The only one who didn't jump was Whis.

The kami of darkness got right into Goku's face.

"In all my millennia years, you are by far the most idiotic, witless, pathetic excuse for a mortal." He moved away, crossed his arms. "However, I must respect the fact that your blood comes from one of the last two creations…Humans and Sayajins. Those two races are mere children compared to the others contained within each universe. Thus your ignorance is not your own doing but rather the order in which you were created in the first place."

"Atem!" Yugi immediately went to Atem, floated around him happily.

A deep chuckle from the kami, his red eyes following the angel's every movement. "Ever as excitable, eh Aibou?"

"Yep!" Yugi grinned.

Atem's gaze was no longer hard. He regarded the little angel with compassion in his eyes. "Have you been good?"

"Yep! Yep! I followed your rules to the letter!" Yugi was very excited to see the kami.

Anya felt her heart stop, but she wasn't the only one. Having connected the pieces, Shin looked her way, completely shocked and shaking a bit. Beerus as well sported a look of absolute fear.

Goku's words reverberated in everyone's minds.

Goku scratched his head. "Hey…If Zen-kun's brother knows Yugi-san then…"

"Anya…" Everyone jumped when the higher being called her name. "Come here, child…"

A parting of bodies and Anya was standing in front of the floating being.

"Our first meeting had to be a grand affair, I would not allow anything less." Atem smirked. "I am quite proud of you, daughter mine."

Jaws officially dropped.

"I suppose you have many questions…" Atem chuckled. "Indeed, Anya, I am truly your father…You would be considered half god, half mortal…However…" He smirked. "Events did change you completely…Now that all traces of your mortal blood are gone, it is time for what I suppose mortals would call…Your ascension." He gave a 'hmm' as he raked his eyes upon her clothing. "I quite agree with you…The Kaioshin robes are ridiculous, but necessary for that particular kami." He waved a hand. "Though I am quite thankful of your master's training, you will no longer require those robes for you are most certainly not going to be a Kaioshin…Yugi!"

"Hai!" Yugi floated over Anya. "Yatta! New duds for Anya-chan! Yay!" He took a finger, placed it atop her head and cried "Boop!"

Like a tide the robes of the Kaioshin were washed away, replaced with robes of pristine black with pure golden details. Every inch of her body was covered, including her hands. Her clothing wasn't the only thing that changed…

Long black hair, braided to perfection, tanned skin and red eyes that matched the intensity of Atem's yet unlike his own, held a sense of wonder and innocent nature.

"Much better…" Atem regarded with a nod. "I know you dislike attention, but I regret to inform you that you shall receive it as is proper of your station, my dear…" He held out a hand. "Come, it is time."

She hesitated for a moment before Yugi gave her a nudge. When her gloved hand was placed into Atem's, the kami smiled.

"No matter the being, the first step is always the hardest to make…" He stated as she was gently pulled to his side. "Sometimes we need a little…nudge…in the right direction…"

They floated in the middle of the space. Anya could feel the several eyes upon her form. It unnerved her but the red eyes of her father kept her in a somewhat trance.

"It takes some getting used to, my dear…People will certainly stare at you from this moment on." Atem told her. "There has not been a true megami, a true goddess, since Zen and mine's mother…The one whom truly created everything."

Chatter and whispers all around. Goku blinked in confusion.

"What's he talkin' about?" Goku scratched his head.

"Shut up idiot!" Beerus hissed, clearly about to have a heart attack. If the kami of darkness knew—

"That your first meeting with my daughter went rather…awful?" Atem raised an eyebrow at Beerus who was now currently prostrated on floor of Universe 7's barge. "You had best be thankful you are still alive, Beerus…For as most know by now, I do not take kindly to those who mistreat my daughter…"

"A…Apologizes!" At that moment, Beerus didn't care who saw him act like a whining idiot. He just wanted to survive right now.

"Of course…" Atem stated. "Why should I punish someone when it was obviously a misunderstanding? Though I do hope it does not happen again…" He turned to the wide eyed Anya floating at his side.

"My brother and I are the last of the true kamis…Truly immortal beings who cannot be eliminated until we wish it so…" He gave a light chuckle. "Well…until now, that is…We can be in any form we wish to be…Though our original forms are what you and I currently hold." He rolled his eyes. "Why my brother would pick such a ridiculous looking form is beyond my comprehension…"

"Awe! Ni-san! I like this form!" The Zens whined.

"Be that as it may…" Atem chose to ignore his brothers. "I will not go into family details, too bothersome really. All that matters now is your ascension to your true calling." He sighed. "My brother falsified stories of how balance works to make his job easier to deal with." He eyed the two Zens. "For example, as I stated, it was not Zen who created everything, rather it was our mother and I. He also gave the notion that it is the Kaioshin who create..." He raised an eyebrow.

"How can such a kami create anything when there is not a trace of darkness within their hearts?"

Pause.

"Everything begins with darkness…Without it, there is no light, no goodness, nothing. It is darkness that is the true creator of all things." He glared. "Thus the reason why my idiot brother imprisoned me in the first place…He got tired of so many creations that he decided, in his laziness, to change things. And when he discovered you, I had no choice but to protect you from his hand." His glare turned into a smile. "Now, Zen cannot refuse…Or he will risk everything in the process." He looked at the silent High Priest. "In this gathering of fates, my daughter deserves a proper introduction, wouldn't you agree High Priest?"

The High Priest bowed. "Of course, Atem-sama." He addressed the kamis/mortals around them. "A new announcement! Presenting the next kami of darkness, Anya-sama!"

 **Next Time: Solace**


	7. Solace

**This particular chapter was a challenge to write. I wanted a chapter expressing Anya's thoughts as she is whisked away to her new reality. Her life has spiraled out of control and her personality requires her to be pissed off about it. I made Anya's character an extension of my own personality...Like me she hates losing control of her own life but life is forcing her to lose that control which enacts her rage. Her anger will start to build up until it will eventually burst...Which will ultimately happen in a future chapter. I wanted this chapter to be considered a sort of 'calm before the storm'. What I have planned is going to be very emotional for her and probably for me as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, its characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 7: Solace**

In her temporary room within Zen's palace, Anya contemplated the events that just recently occurred. She had discovered the identity of her father, but in the process had become this…

A kami of darkness.

At least, that is what she assumed she was.

"I know it is not what you are used to, but it is safer here." The High Priest told her as he showed her to her temporary abode. "We were not expecting you for a bit, therefore, please accept these humble apartments for now." He graciously apologized.

The room was spacious, half of a football field it seemed. There wasn't much furniture but again, they hadn't expected her.

"Did you know…?" She asked the priest.

He smiled. "Yes…as did Zen-sama…Though he was unsure of when you would appear, it was very well known who you were since your birth. Do not worry…It is confusing for you I am sure…but in time, you will see." He gave a bow and left her to her wonderings.

"Hey…" Yugi hadn't left her side from the start, the winged creature walking instead of flying. He gave her a smile. "How are you feeling?"

She frowned. How DID she feel?

"I know…It's scary, confusing…I bet you just want to scream huh? It won't be easy but don't you worry! I'm here for good!" He chuckled then pouted. "I bet your steaming mad right now though…Honestly, I would be too…"

She stared at her hands as she remembered the conversation she had with her father before she was whisked away to this desolate place that felt empty, cold.

In front of the kamis and mortals, he had taken her hand. "A mere touch of your hand my dear…and any being, any planet, any universe…can be created…Observe." He gave a great sigh of frustration. "Zen!"

"Hai! Ni-san! Big brother!" One of the Zens floated up as Atem removed one of Anya's gloves, being very careful himself to not touch an ounce of her skin.

Her and Zens palms were brought together.

It happened instantly.

Above the space, like a gigantic boom, came a swirling of colors and lights. The angels suddenly reacted, each one leaving their posts from their barges and created a large circle, including the high priest himself, around the three kamis. Staffs glowed and the swirling colors disappeared.

"Take a look…" A snap of his fingers and Atem produced a seeing orb which grew so that all could observe. Stars and galaxies were shown.

"A new universe has been created!" The high priest announced. "Now there are 14 universes!"

"Ooh…pretty!" Zen awed.

Once again, jaws dropped.

"Go back, you idiot." Atem barked at Zen. "And if you even THINK about destroying your niece's first creation I will deal with you myself!"

"Hai! Big brother!" Zen chirped and went back to his throne beside the other Zen.

Calming down, Atem gave Anya back her white glove. "Thus the reason why no one can touch you, child. Any skin contact will activate your power, Anya…It will be up to you to decide what gets created…Thus you must be weary…The creation will depend upon what being is used. Only Zen can be used to create a universe…"

"What…about…?" Despite everything going on, she got the courage to speak.

"That time when that ingrate shed your blood?" He waved a hand. "Yugi helped at bit in that transaction. We could not allow any sort of creation happen through that particular interaction. And the moment you took the Oath…a very prideful moment for me in fact…Technically the blood transfusion was still running its course and no such creation could occur at the time."

She paused. "What…about you?"

Atem smiled. "That would be unwise, child. I am a being of darkness…It would greatly upset the balance." He looked up where Yugi was floating above them. "Yugi…continue your work as my daughter's angel. I have but one more rule for you…No one, under any circumstances, kami or mortal, shall go near her without approval. Even so much as a word to her without approval is grounds for punishment."

Yugi gave a thumbs up. "You got it boss!"

"Now…" Atem turned to Zen. "I know your plans…You wish a tournament of epic proportions to be completed, thus the reason why you gathered everyone here…" He smirked. "It is a fine plan indeed, however…might I add a reward?"

"Sure!" The Zens happily replied.

"The winning universe shall house my daughter…and thus, by default, cannot be destroyed…for eternity. It is quite a good prize, would you not think so brother?"

"Sure!" The Zens, once again, happily replied.

"I know you only wished the weakest universes to participate." He smirked. "Why not have them all participate? It will provide great entertainment…"

"Okay!" The Zens smiled.

To think she would become a prize for a stupid tournament. Yeah, that rubbed her the wrong way. It was even worse when it was announced that the losers would be destroyed. Somehow she felt it was all her fault in the first place. If she had just let go of finding her father then perhaps none of this would've happened.

No…through her Kaioshin training she learned that everything happens for a reason. That was how the universe worked.

"Anya-chan?" Yugi's voice brought her back to the only present. The angel hadn't left her side since the 'ascension'. He was a constant reminder of the beginnings of this new 'life' of solace she would now have to endure.

She had always wanted to be left alone…Now…she was going to get that wish…As she sat there contemplating her new reality, a thought continued to cycle through her mind.

Be careful what you wish for…

 **Next Time: Answers**


	8. Answers

**Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, its characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 8: Answers**

Though Atem did not care for his brothers' palace, it was indeed the safest place for his daughter to be. Kami or mortal, NO ONE could be trusted at the moment, not when Anya had just recently ascended to her new role. He journeyed to her temporary apartments; upon opening the door he was immediately greeted by Yugi. The little angel placed a finger in front of his lips, signifying quiet.

The elder darkness kami noticed his young daughter lying asleep on a pristine bed made of silks. No doubt Yugi had provided such to his mistress, knowing she needed the rest.

Walking to the side of the bed, he placed a hand upon his daughter. She was positively breathtaking, her kami form. Another reason why she should be hidden from all. If possible, Atem would wish to be like this for eternity, staring at his sleeping daughter's form. Yet, she could not sleep forever. Not when there was such much to do…with so little tim to do it in…

"Wake up, child…" She was the only one, besides Yugi that is, he would give any sort of softness to. Her red eyes opened and she sat up quickly, startled by his presence.

"Calm yourself…" He gave her a smile. "I have asked for tea…Come…" He presented a hand to her. "We have much to talk about…"

The father and daughter pair sat at a small table, the High Priest pouring hot tea in delicate china dishes. Yugi was currently in the air, happily munching on a cookie he was provided.

Atem took a long, hot sip, sighed blissfully.

"I have missed your brews greatly, High Priest…"

The blue being gave a bow. "Thank you, Atem-sama."

Anya noticed instantly the High Priest wouldn't even acknowledge her. The tea poured, he bowed again then disappeared, leaving the two semi alone.

"His indifference to your presence, is my doing, I'm afraid." Atem picked up on her curiosity immediately. "If you recall, I made the decree that no being may ever so much as speak to you without my permission." He smirked. "We beings of darkness tend to be quite possessive creatures…" He gave a chuckle. "It rather unnerved Yugi but the little one got used to it quickly enough."

She had so many questions that it was hard to decided which one to ask first.

"Do not worry, my child…There is no question that I will not answer." He told her.

Taking a breath, she decided upon her first question.

"How did you meet my mother?"

"Hmmm…" He seemed to be expecting her question; pondering on it for a bit he said, "I suppose the proper term would be choose…Why did I choose Celeste as the mother of my offspring?" He shrugged. "I knew she would be easily manipulated." Knowing she wouldn't like his answer, he raised a hand. "I did love her, Anya…A kami cannot conceive without love. I knew she was quite the…apprehensive one…Always fearful…I had called her my 'little rabbit' at one point…With the right…persuasion, I knew her anxieties would protect you. It may have been annoying to you but it was necessary." He rolled his eyes. "My brothers are so lazy they would do anything to make their jobs easier, including destroy a member of the family in the process. When he had presented you with that gift it was my time to act thus I replaced that stupid candy of his with Yugi."

That was another question she wanted to ask but he beat her to it with his answer.

"Yugi was once a human…" Atem explained, his expression immediately softening. "He was but a mere adolescent when my cage was presented to him. Even back then, he absolutely loved puzzles and games. It took him eight years but without his knowledge he had freed me from my prison. In gratitude I protected the boy from his tormentors." He frowned then. "Being contained for so long, my memories were completely extinct…In the beginning I did not recognize that I even existed, believing that I was but a mere extension of Yugi's own dark, inner thoughts. Until one day when we met for the first time…That was when I discovered I was my own soul, but trapped within this innocent boy's body. He was determined to help my soul recover its memories…" His frown turned into a scowl. "My idiot brother had Yugi and I believe I had once been a Pharaoh in Earth's ancient times…It was quite a spectacle to be sure…However when I crossed over, my true memories surfaced and I bided my time by watching Yugi grow into adulthood. When his corporeal body finally perished, I had him incarnated into the being you know now."

Yugi used to be human? Anya looked over at the little angel; the being was currently napping while hanging upside down in the air.

Atem chuckled. "He tends to be quite the little stinker but he is ever faithful…He will provide you with great guidance and strength, much like he did me some eighty Earth years ago." He decided then to abruptly change the subject. "Would you like to see it? Your first creation…" A snap of his fingers and the table was gone, replaced by stars and colorful clouds.

"There is nothing but stars and galaxies at the moment….No planets, no life to speak of…Everything is perfectly still." He seemed to revel in it, the quiet around them. "This greatness is what we are made for, my dear…You should spend the time before the tournament creating your first planet…" He had a bit a of a sparkle in his eyes. "Remember, Zen is the only being whose material creates universes, tell me, my daughter…what sort of being do you suppose would be required to create a planet?"

She paused.

"A…Kaioshin?"

His smile turned prideful. "Your teacher taught you well…I should reward him…What better reward than to be the material for a new planet?"

Everything was happening so fast, Anya could barely speak. Not just yesterday she was a Kaioshin apprentice, now, apparently, she was something much greater.

A tanned hand was on her gloved one and she looked and saw the gentle ruby eyes of her newfound father staring at her. Did he know she was out of sorts? Probably.

"It is best to go with the flow, sort to speak, my dear." He told her. "Just know that now, your fate is complete. This…is what you were truly meant to be…"

"Yatta!" A voice broke the silence around them, the new universe completely gone. The table and the palace atmosphere had returned. Yugi was there, bouncing around the air above them.

"Can we go to Earth!? Shin-kun should be there! B-kun too! I like B-kun he's funny!" Yugi chirped out.

"A fine idea, Aibou. Unlike my brother, I can go as I please. That is darkness' nature after all…" Atem chuckled. "It has been so long since I stepped foot onto Earthen soil. We should not bother them too much though, they are preparing for the tournament." He held out a hand for Anya. "Shall we spend some time together as father and daughter, my dear? These moments will certainly not last…"

Tentatively, she took his hand.

"We should make sure you are properly covered…We wouldn't want an accident…" Atem reached and a hood was placed over her head. "Keep this on, my dear. Now, let us be off."

Anya was silent though inside there was a fire burning. This particular fire was her anger…

And it was slowly growing…

 **Next Time: Shadow Realm**


	9. Shadow Realm

**Waah! Sorry guys! It has been crazy over here! But don't you worry! I'm still working on this sucker! Here's the next chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, its characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 9: Shadow Realm**

The tournament was going to be huge, a complete Battle Royale! Goku was so excited he could practically stand it! He started scouring the globe for fighters willing to participate; each team required ten fighters. Goku only knew a few at best but he was willing to go anywhere to find members for Universe 7's team.

Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis were currently enjoying another feast at Capsule Corporations while everyone else stressed over the fighting situation.

That is…until Beerus was suddenly bulldozed over by a small blob, food going everywhere.

"B-kun!"

The blob turned out to be a happy Yugi, who was now bouncing on the destruction god's chest.

"You little…" Beerus growled but realizing who was currently bouncing on him, froze. "Oi…I…If your here…"

"Yugi, control yourself…" The booming voice had Yugi taking to the skies, Beerus standing straight at attention, nervous as hell.

"Atem-sama…" Whis bowed as the kami of darkness appeared with his silent daughter behind him.

Bulma blinked. "Who is this?"

"Bulma-san…Allow me to introduce to you Atem-sama…He is the kami of darkness." Whis stated. Beerus was just too nervous for introductions at the moment.

"A pleasure…" With the grace of a king Atem swept up Bulma's hand, kissed the top of it. This action caused the woman to immediately blush.

"Well…at least someone knows a lady when they see one!" Bulma giggled as he let her go; her eyes ventured towards the young woman behind him. "And who is your companion, Atem-sama?"

He smiled with complete pride. "My daughter, Anya." He introduced. "She is the become the next in line to my status."

Bulma blinked. "Oh! That's her! Gohan said there was a new kami!" She smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"Do forgive her nervousness…She is still new to her position." Atem apologized.

"Oh…That's not a problem at all!" Bulma already liked this smooth talking kami. "Please enjoy yourselves! Capsule Corporations is at your service!"

"You are most kind."

Now the kami of darkness joined their little band. Bulma had to laugh at Beerus being bugged to death by Yugi, who apparently loved him and with Atem there Beerus had to keep Yugi happy. It was rather hilarious seeing the almighty god of destruction acting like a fool. All the while Anya was silent about everything.

"I rather like Universe 7…I do hope you win the battles to come. It would be shame to see such a…lively universe destroyed." Atem stated to Whis.

"We are honored for your praise, Atem-sama." Whis smiled.

"Oi!" Goku suddenly appeared. "Oi! Atem-sama! I knew I felt ya-, ack!"

He was suddenly bulldozed over by Beerus.

"A thousand apologizes!" Beerus shouted out in complete stress. That's all he needed was for his best fighter to be wiped out from existence!

"I had a feeling the half brained idiot with the powers of the gods would appear…" Atem raised an hand. "Let the idiot speak, Beerus…"

Beerus let the Sayajin go but constantly glared at the idiot.

"Ano…Atem-sama!" Goku grinned. "Do ya have any special techniques ya mind teachin me?"

Cue Beerus nearly having a heart attack.

Atem gave a chuckle. "My dear boy…I am darkness itself…I have quite a few techniques, many of which you would never be able to accomplish, what with your golden heart and all."

Goku pouted but grinned, Beerus smacked his head, knowing what was coming next.

"Well…Ya think you could spare a few? Hmmm? Pretty please?" Goku begged.

The higher being paused.

"I am afraid that would be impossible…" Goku pouted. "Goku…no matter how much you train, a mortal cannot comprehend true darkness…True darkness is neutral…It is neither evil nor good…I have been born into my role, therefore I was brought up with these concepts contained within me. Someone such as yourself could easily be corrupted and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Atem raised a finger. "However…Seeing as that I have a particular interest in your universe winning, I might be able to provide you with some form of training…" He had a sparkle in his eye. "Prepare yourself boy…for the fight of your life…"

He snapped his fingers and immediately a dark portal was under Goku's feet. The Sayajin abruptly fell through it, the black portal closing completely.

"Goku!" Bulma shrieked, Atem raised a hand.

"Be still." Two seconds later a finger snap brought Goku back but he looked as though he had just gone through the fight of his life. His clothing was torn, and he had gone to the form more recognizable as Blue, breathing hard with scratches and cuts all over his body.

The Sayajin blinked, looked around and instantly relaxed.

His excited screech hit the air.

"WOW! THAT WAS COOL!" He proceeded to jump high. "Man! Everywhere I turned! It was awesome! Whew!"

"That is my domain…" All looked towards Atem. "The place that not even the gods themselves dare to venture…The Shadow Realm. Time is different there, thus it might have felt as though you were there for days, however…it had only been two seconds."

Goku's jaw dropped. "Hontou desu ka!? Really!?" He was acting like a kid at a candy store. "Can I go there again!? Please!?"

"You excitement is refreshing…" Atem chuckled. "There has never been anyone excited to step into the Shadow Realm." Snap. Goku's clothing was refreshed and his injuries were instantly healed. "My daughter was born from this universe, thus it holds much meaning to me…It would be a shame if it were to not win…Hmm…I suppose I could train you for a bit…Your friend as well, Vegeta was it? He would do well in the Shadow Realm…Much more so than you, Goku."

"Really!? Awesome…er…Thank you very much Atem-sama!" Goku said.

"Yugi!" Atem stated.

"Hai!" The little angel sat himself on the lap of Atem's daughter. "No touchy!"

"That's a good lad…" A brief nod, then a smirk. "Let us be off then." The two were gone, probably Vegeta, where ever he was, was gone as well.

"Yes!" Beerus screamed triumphantly. "We're gonna win!" With Goku and Vegeta as Atem-sama's pupils there was no way any universe would beat them!

"Beerus-sama." Whis frowned at him. "You do realize Anya-sama is still here…" The god of destruction froze. "Currently you are the highest of rank and therefore her care is placed upon you…" The angel raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what Atem-sama would say…or even Zen-sama for that matter if you were to neglect a member of their family…"

Said god of destruction began to shake. "So…So ka…R…Right…" Realizing he was screwed, Beerus sat back down, nervously twitching.

"I'm hungry!" Yugi chirped from his place upon said woman's lap. He looked up at her. "Ne! we haven't eaten since you woke up!"

"Whis! Food! Now!" A stressed Beerus shouted. A tap of the staff and a lavish banquet was spread before them.

"Whoo hoo!" Yugi jumped into the air. "Food!" His little body plowed right into the food, the sweets first. "Ooh! Yatta! I haven't had chocolate in ages!"

"You should try the pudding, Yugi-kun!" Whis smiled at the little angel's antics. "It is absolutely divine!"

Suddenly Anya stood; all motion, except for Yugi's happy munching, stopped. She abruptly left the table, walking away from the madness.

"No worries!" Yugi poked his head up from munching on strawberries. His mouth was full of them as he spoke. "Anya-chan isn't used to the attention yet…She used to be human ya know."

"Eh!?" Bulma balked, her eyes going towards the brooding young woman who now was standing some ways away on the other side of the balcony.

"Yep! But something happened and BAM!" Yugi pouted. "Can't say I blame her…" He blinked. "Oh yeah!" Turning his chubby face to Whis he asked, "Ya mind getting Shin-kun? He's the real reason we're here! Atem wants to use him for the first planet in the new universe!"

"Hon…Hontou!? Really!?" Beerus gapped, relishing in the fact that HIS counterpart had been chosen for the honor and not his brother's!

"Yep! Atem figured it was a good idea…Seeing as that they had a history and all…" Yugi grinned. "A good reward for teachin' Anya-chan!"

"Indeed it is, Yugi-kun." Whis smiled. "Should I ask for him to come?"

"Sure! It'll help pass the time!" Yugi chuckled darkly. "Atem loves showing off…"

Meanwhile, in the land even Zen would not dare tread in, Atem watched his subjects put the two Universe 7 Sayajins through hell. He had specifically told the beings of the Shadow Realm not to kill the two fighters but to also not hold back. When the two Sayajins were near spent, Atem strolled over to them, the Shadow Realm beings clearing a path for him. He stood above the near torn body of Goku, Vegeta a few paces away completely unconscious.

"Goku…" His red eyes regarded the Sayajin. "I have a proposition for you…Listen to what I ask of you. If this is accomplished, your reward shall be great." He gave a smirk. "It will not be easy for a being like you, but it is necessary…I chose you for this task for you will be the only one who will survive it…"

"My daughter is new to darkness and must quickly learn to control her emotions, the first and foremost is anger. Thus I have decided that you will be the target of my daughter's anger…Which must be unleashed before she can truly understand the ways of darkness."

 **Next Time: Final Advice**


	10. Final Advice

**I've got a nice big twist for you guys! (grins) This portion of Kaioshin has been a very big challenge! I love challenges! With the way I want things to go, a certain someone needed to come back…I tried the story without him and it just didn't go how I planned. This might feel a bit rushed, it does to me anyway, but this is how I perceived his grand entrance!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, its characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 10: Final Advice**

Through Anya's Kaioshin training, she had learned to control her anger by letting things go but she just couldn't let any of this go. Shin told her she wasn't evil, but how could she truly believe that? The connections led up to that conclusion…Amongst it all her anger issues. Was she just supposed to accept this new reality and not even think about it!?

Anya never truly wished to hurt anyone really but sometimes she got so angry she just wanted to scream, which she has done several times before any of these events occurred. Why couldn't she just be left alone? Her previous, peaceful life seemed so far away right now. Now she felt as though she had no voice in anything. Her father sort of terrified her…okay strike that he was damn scary.

Would she be like him? An all powerful being with a chip on your shoulder?

"Anya-sama?"

Turning she immediately noticed her previous instructor standing a few paces away from her. Frowning she turned away from him. It felt…wrong…to hear him call her by that title.

"You were like this before remember?" Though Anya didn't see it, he was giving her that reassuring smile of his. She was sure of it. "Do you feel any different?"

Frowning she shook her head, choosing not to speak at the moment in fear she might say something she would regret.

"You should not fear…Remember, no kami is truly evil." Shin couldn't blame her…She had only recently become a kami…er…now a megami. This was going to get some taking used to.

"How can I believe that when Zamasu turned evil himself?" She hadn't thought of it at the time, but now she was sure. Zamasu had been evil.

"He was corrupted with negative thoughts, Anya-sama."

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted at her instructor, a fiery red-eyed glare turned his way. She sighed. "Sorry…"

"I have seen your anger and frustration first hand…It is alright." Shin frowned this time. "If you cannot get over this though, you will create a manifest destiny…You will become that which you fear." He gave a light chuckle. "Focusing has never been your strong suite…"

"Well if you were being dragged around by fate you wouldn't want to focus on anything…" She frowned. "He told Goku that…he was born the kami of darkness…I wasn't…How the hell—" She automatically stopped herself.

"Have you not thought that perhaps your father knew you would have difficulty with this?" Shin reasoned. "Thus the reason for your Kaioshin training…even now, you are recognizing anger and stopping it in its tracks. You have done well to suppress that…"

"You don't understand…This…feels weird…" She gripped the hand railings tightly.

"Being a creature of light then suddenly becoming one of darkness…I am sure it is frightening for you…but…You are not alone."

"Sometimes it feels like I am…" She looked over at the table. Yugi had gotten his fill of chocolate and strawberries and was now playing air tag with Bulma's young son, Trunks. "I…always wanted to be left alone but…with everything that has happened…I realized how stupid that is…and now…"

"You are afraid everything you lost then gained with once again be lost."

She gave him a glare. "Quit reading my mind will you? It's irritating."

"It is kind of hard not to when you are in this state." He smiled. "You have a strong heart and mind…You will be fine, trust in yourself."

She frowned. "That is so hard to do…"

"Believe me…I know."

"Ack!" There was a shout. Former teacher and student turned towards the noise. Beerus was nowhere to be seen. Yugi was in the air, laughing his head off while Whis sighed.

Shin spoke up first, knowing what probably happened. "Yugi-san…" He approached the flying angel. "Please tell me you did not…"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

The great god of destruction appeared in the air, his energy practically jumping off of his form…That was covered in a sticky mixture of various foods.

Anya immediately covered her mouth but couldn't stop laughter from belting forward.

Her laughter opened up the silent air. Anya couldn't remember a time she had laughed so hard in her life. It was hard not to with the god of destruction looking so unlike himself.

When she finally calmed down she noticed all eyes were on her. Apparently no one was expecting her to laugh.

"Yugi…" When she was finally able to breathe, she called the little angel to her. Obediently Yugi came to her. "Maybe you should stop pranking, okay? At least on Earth. And if you continue, it might be better if you just leave Beerus alone."

"Awe…but B-kun is so funny!" Yugi pouted. "And It was funny! Look it made you laugh!"

Anya smiled then shook her head. "Be that as it may, you should apologize…You have embarrassed a higher being in front of mortals. That is not right."

Yugi slumped his shoulders but brightened up instantly. "Okay!" He rushed over to Beerus, gave a formal bow. "Sorry, Beerus-sama…"

Beerus' anger immediately vanished. He crossed his arms, snorted.

"Feh…Fix it brat."

"Yeppers!" A finger atop the god of destruction's head and all traces of the sticky food were gone.

"Anya-sama…" Anya looked towards Shin. "Can you not see what you just did? No being of evil would do that."

She sighed. "I guess so…"

"There is no guessing, Anya-sama…" Whis interjected. "Especially one such as you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you not supposed to talk to me?"

"Awe, Whis-kun's fine! Shin-kun too!" Yugi waved it off, eyed Beerus. "But…B-kun still is on probation!"

"Eh? Why me!?" Beerus barked out. Whis raised an eyebrow.

"Need we be reminded of your first introduction, Beerus-sama?" Whis interjected and the destruction god deflated instantly.

"Anya-sama…" She looked toward her former master, who was smiling at her. "I am proud of you…Remember…No one is inherently evil."

"Indeed although I am sure we can all agree which creatures have the most potential of negative thoughts."

Only the few who were there on that parallel world would know the voice that interrupted their gathering. With a calm air about him, the person's feet touched the balcony flooring.

"Im…Impossible…" Shin was shaking at this point, Anya too.

"Eep!" Bulma rushed back into Capsule Corporations, carrying her confused little son with her.

Goku Black stood there in front of them, a rather victorious smirk upon his face. He sported his black clothing from before, yet no Potara earring dangled from his ear.

Safe to say the air became tense. Without Goku or Vegeta…Who would stop him!?

Wait…something was…off…Anya couldn't place it but…Still…

How was he standing here!? Didn't he get his butt kicked!?

"Your timing needs work, I was just about to announce your presence…" Atem appeared, behind him Goku and Vegeta who were also shocked to see their former foe standing before them.

"I do dreadfully apologize, Atem-sama." Goku Black stated. "It was not my intention to do such. I simply suddenly appeared."

Anya looked towards her father, pointed towards the Goku doppleganger and spoke what was on everyone's minds.

"What the HELL is he doing here!?" Was her father insane!?

Atem smirked.

"You will have to forgive my daughter, she is still quite a child." Atem chuckled then turned his attention to Anya. "I told you before, I am quite the protective brute…Insanity is soon to arrive and though I know Yugi will do his best, he cannot protect you alone. Nor can I be with you at all times. What better guard is there than the very person that protected you from himself? I managed to save his soul before it could be annihilated completely. Besides, I rather like this…'Goku' better than the idiotic one."

"B…but…"

"Remember child…" Atem's intense eyes locked with hers. "We beings of darkness are neither good nor evil…Those that oppose us shall suffer greatly, those that revere us receive great rewards. That is the way of things."

Anya looked towards her new protector, completely on edge.

"Though he will require a new name…It will be rather confusing to have two Gokus…" He glared. "And if that Zamasu name is ever used again I will not be pleased…Hmmm…" He chuckled. "I have the perfect name…It was what I was called during my confinement years…" He addressed everyone this time.

"Everyone, I do hope you will welcome my daughter's personal bodyguard…Yami."

Anya felt her heart drop right into the pit of her stomach.

 **Next Time: Reasonings**


	11. Reasonings

**Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, its characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 11: Reasonings**

What was her father thinking!? This was insane!

"E…Excuse me…" Without another word she rushed into the Capsule Corporations building. She had been here before thus knew where the basics were. Passing by Bulma and her son, Anya rushed into the first room she found and slammed the door shut.

Anya had only been on the parallel world for a few minutes but had been told by Shin what had happened. That man…that being…killed hundreds of innocent people merely for existing! Shin had told her Zen had dealt with him but…Now he was alive and well!? And he was going to be her protector!?

The room she discovered was a small guest bedroom which contained a bathroom. Immediately she went in there, tore off her gloves and splashed her face with cool water.

 _This isn't happening, this isn't happening…_ Anya never freaked out before but now she just couldn't help it. Everything was happening too fast for her mind to comprehend it.

"Anya-chan?" She abruptly screamed when Yugi's head poked out directly from the closed door. He moved through said door without a thought, came to her side. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay!" She screamed at the angel. "I just…"

Yugi just smiled.

"I know the perfect place…"

Seconds later they were hovering in the new universe, stars around them.

"You can scream all you want here, Anya-chan." Yugi smiled at her. "No one will hear it here."

But that was just it…She WANTED people to hear! She wanted scream at someone to just make it all go away!

"Yugi…" She frowned at the angel being. "What exactly is my father thinking!?"

Yugi shrugged. "Sometimes even I don't know, but he does have a point…The tournament's gonna be nuts and definitely we'll need to amp up security. Hey!" Yugi grinned. "If Yami does a good job he could be a god of destruction! The new universe needs one anyway!"

"That THING slaughtered millions of people, Yugi!" Anya screamed at the cherub angel.

"Everything happens for a reason, Anya-chan…" Yugi pouted. "I don't like it myself, but that place needed to be destroyed anyway. Those people weren't supposed to exist and it would be wrong for them to exist. I wouldn't worry though, I'm sure they're already reincarnated into something amazing!"

She smacked her head, not believing Yugi's justification in all this.

"Yugi, how can a MURDERER be given such a…well…WHY!?"

Yugi stared at her.

"Goku's a murderer too you know…" He blurted out, making Anya pause. "He's killed before…" He whispered. "It's a secret, but Goku even killed his own papa! Well he wasn't technically his own papa but still…"

"But…That had to be an accident!" Anya defended the lovable Sayajin. "And all of those other times, he did it for the greater good!"

"So then its okay for good to kill people but its not okay for bad to kill people?" Yugi scrunched up his nose. "That sounds stupid, especially coming from a goddess like you!"

She sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"I can't just…"

"It's conflicting with what you've been taught, yeah…I know…" Yugi confessed. He actually plopped himself on her head. "When I was alive, I was kind of scared of Atem myself…Well…I didn't know he was Atem at first…I was bullied a lot and sometimes I would black out…When I wake up I find out the person that bullied me was in the hospital…One guy lost his mind, literary." Yugi looked down at her. "I thought it was me doing all those bad things to my tormentors, and me being a pure heart I was terrified. But then I actually met him…" Yugi giggled. "It was a rather weird experience really…I'll tell ya about it later…but, I realized that he was just trying to protect me in the only way he knew how. Atem's never really killed anyone before, but—" He stopped, pouted. "Anya-chan?"

Anya promptly fell to her knees.

"I can't…I can't do this…" She felt so weak right now it was insane.

Jumping off her head, Yugi stood in front of her.

"They're talking to you…aren't they?" She looked up at him. "Well…they probably aren't talking, talking to you but, you can feel them creeping up your spine…" He stared right at her. "And they are tormenting you, because they know you are still learning about them…"

"What…?"

"That icky feeling you're getting right now…That's coming from them…" Yugi told her. "I bet they're having a field day in there." He gripped her head, frowned. "You guys leave her alone! She's still new you stupid heads! Atem's gonna kick your butts if you don't back off!"

Suddenly the intense feelings of fright, anger, and stress were gone.

Anya's eyes stared wide at the little angel. "Yugi…what…?"

"Those were the darkies…" Yugi explained. "They're the ones that follow Atem's commands…and one day they'll follow you too…" He frowned. "Anya-chan…You have to understand something…When you aren't neutral, both sides will try and use you…Goodness will call you its villain, evil will call you its friend. Neither view is good because they both make you evil."

Anya hadn't thought of it that way…

"The darkies feed off of negative emotions." Yugi explained. "They're the ones that create the evil in the world…If someone doesn't control them…"

Now she understood her father's ways. The Kami of Darkness kept negativity at bay. True darkness really wasn't good nor evil, it couldn't be either one because it would negate everything. That sounded so weird but, for some reason she understood it.

"You've got anger issues, that's something we gotta seriously work on…" Yugi told her. "Don't you worry! The best way to get rid of anger is to just let it loose or it'll just build and build until you burst! That actually happened to Atem a long time ago…Yeah that was a scary time." Yugi actually shuddered. "Anyway, we should get busy! There's a new planet that needs to be created!"

Anya sighed.

Yugi's words made sense in a way…being neutral meant not taking sides. Isn't that what kamis generally do? She surmised that she hadn't been in a situation where she had to decide such things before, thus the reason why she was so confused right now.

Yugi said as long as she remained neutral, she wouldn't be used by either side.

Why did she feel though…that no matter what she did or said…She would still be used? Not by good or evil…

But by her very own father.

 **Next Time: Agitation**


	12. Agitation

**Disclaimer:** DragonballZ **, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, its characters, settings, etc., belong to** their **respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 12: Agitation**

Anya had to be thankful of at least one thing…her new bodyguard, Yami, kept to himself.

Still though, it was rather unnerving to have the Goku lookalike there, knowing he had been an enemy of her friends yet now had been elevated to a higher position. There had to be a reason, a grand scheme as it were, to everything. At least he stayed away, not even speaking to her or acknowledging her. In fact, he stayed closer to her father than most, the two seemingly buddy-buddy sometimes.

Anya observed these instances as they traveled to all the universes. Atem was totally invested in the tournament about to be held, mostly because the winning universe would be Anya's new home. Secretly she prayed it would be universe 7…She did not want to leave any more than she had to.

The one thing she hated was the fact that everyone they encountered was practically kissing her father's butt. Anya hadn't known her father long, but she knew enough that his ego was a vast universe in itself. One ounce of praise had her father smirking up a storm. At the moment Champa, Beerus' brother, was practically kissing Atem's feet and the kami of darkness was enjoying every minute of it. Anya merely hung back, frowning at it all.

 _Would I become like that?_ She wondered as they made their journey. _Do I really want to be like that?_

"Not again!" Yugi poked a finger between her eyes. "Anya-chan, you gotta stop thinking about that negative stuff!"

She glared at the angel.

"Well, I'm sorry my feelings are so not important to any of you!" She practically yelled at the angel. Realizing her mistake she smacked a hand on her head. All eyes were apparently now on her. "Sorry…"

"You're tired…Definitely…" Yugi pouted. Suddenly having the urge to smack the angel child, Anya raised an eyebrow.

"And you're being an a—" She stopped herself, sighed and for a moment completely forgetting where she was and who she was with said, "I need a stiff drink right now…"

"It is about time you have spoken up, my daughter." Atem's voice even made her jump.

Yami gave a smirk. "Perhaps the young one requires rest, Atem-sama."

She recovered quickly enough, glared at him. "Maybe you need to mind your own damn business!" Geez this guy!

Yugi immediately got right into her face.

"Alright, missy! No buts this time!" The small angel took her gloved hand. "Bye bye!" He waved to Atem and the two were gone.

The kami of darkness gave a long brief sigh then chuckled.

"She reminds me of my younger years…" He waved it off. "Yugi can handle such things. That is what he is for anyway."

Champa took this moment to give Atem even more praise. "You are a wonderful father, Atem-sama! The best I have ever seen!"

Atem smirked. "You are well versed in praise, Champa."

Meanwhile, Anya laid upon the grass of the first planet she created with the help of Shin. There was nothing but foliage there, a peaceful, silent place.

It was absolutely glorious.

Yugi had just dumped her here then forced her to meditate until she could calm down. It worked and now her rage and anxieties were all but extinct, for the moment at least.

Yugi's head poked up above her, shadowing her face from the bright sun above.

"Nothing beats a nice quiet place!" Yugi giggled. "Though I'd think I'd die of boredom here!"

"Sometimes boredom is glorious, Yugi." She sighed.

"That's true, but you can't stay bored the whole time or you'll go crazy!" He pouted. "You can't keep doing this you know…"

"Maybe, maybe not but can you blame me?" He moved away as she sat up.

"No…" Yugi plopped right in front of her. "But you gotta remember, this is your new reality…It might be sucky right now, but—"

"Atem-sama requests your presence immediately."

Anya jumped up, seeing Yami there. She glared at him.

"You—" She took a deep breath. "Let's get something straight, alright?" Unafraid of the brute she approached him; even though he was the taller one, she still stared him down. "I absolutely hate you."

"If we are being honest, the feeling is mutual." He stated. "Though it is quite an honor to serve the master of darkness, it is quite…unappealing to have to cater to his wayward child."

She rolled her eyes. "This coming from the idiot who thinks all mortals are evil. Didn't your master ever teach you? No being is inherently evil, idiot."

"That is just the mindset of a fool, really. We could have quite the discussion on such a topic, but your father is not a patient man."

She crossed her arms. "Well he can damn well wait. I'm not going to be dragged around like some stupid trophy daughter!"

"Is that what you believe is going on?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "You really are a mere child."

"And YOU are asking for it, BIG TIME!" Anya warned. She wasn't a violent person really, but this guy just made her want to punch something!

Yami paused.

"I have the slightest assumption that it is not ME you are angry at…Rather…" He gave a smirk. "It is the person I resemble that makes you so angry."

"Are you that dumb?" She challenged. "Who would be mad a Goku? You're just a weak minded fool!"

"And you are so blind with rage that you have yet to realize where the true location of that rage is focused." Yami stated. "Have you not considered it? Ever since you met the fool and his family, your measly existence has brought you here. He has family and friends; while you are here in this form, he neglects everything you once cherished that you were forced to give away. You know very well there is only one thing that occupies that Sayajin's mind and it most certainly is not his family and friends. That, in turn, is where your anger lies…"

"Wow! Yami-kun! You hit the nail on the head!" Yugi floated up to them, grinned. "You're good at this stuff!"

"Your praise is unnecessary, but appreciated angel." Yami stated.

"I am NOT mad at Goku!" Anya screamed out in frustration.

"Then who or what exactly causes your rage? You must locate whatever it is that began it. Even I know rage is not something a kami of darkness should possess."

She paused.

"Come on, Anya-chan…Atem's not gonna wait forever!" Yugi grinned at her.

Completely ignoring Yugi, Anya stared at Yami.

"You knew me beforehand, that is why you saved me from Zamasu…" She wouldn't admit it but, she was curious. "What happened to me? In your time?"

"You ascended to the being you are now." He explained matter-of-factly. "However, you nearly destroyed everything. I had no choice but to convince Atem-sama to place you in a slumbering status. After that, I am uncertain as to what became of my true timeline. Personally, I believe it is a good idea to place you into a slumber, at least until you are much more…aware…of your situation."

"I bet you would." She glared. "It isn't happening."

"Then do try to attempt to calm down and let go, lest we all end up becoming fodder for your petty human emotions."

Anya was about to let out another curse when Yugi was in her line of sight.

"Come on!" He took her hand. "We gotta go, Anya-chan!"

She huffed. "Fine, fine…Geez…" She had to roll her eyes. It was all so annoying. "Where are we going now?"

"The tournament is starting soon." Yami said. "I am to escort you to Zen-sama's palace where you will stay until then."

"I can go there myself." She glared then was gone.

"That was a good job…" Yugi went up to Yami. "But you could do with a little bit of an attitude adjustment ya know…"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I am merely doing what your master asked me to, as per our agreement."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yugi huffed. "You have no idea do you? What Atem's got planned?"

"I was merely told to push the child towards Goku, that is all." Yami told him. "What exactly is the reason for this? Inquiring minds wish to know."

Yugi giggled. "Nope! It's a secret! Just continue and like Atem promised, you'll get your reward! See ya!" The little angel was gone.

Yami stood there on the quiet planet for a long moment, smirked, then disappeared as well.

 **Next Time: Meeting Darkness**


	13. Meeting Darkness

**Hello everyone! I am finally getting some time in to write! YAY! I know you all are anxious to see what happens next. It's gonna be quite a dozy I can tell ya that!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, settings, incarnations, etc., and Yugioh, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 13: Meeting Darkness**

"Of all the…Why I ought to kill him!"

Anya paced back and forth in her room in Zen-sama's palace, completely furious. Even when she was human, pacing had always been her way of venting when she needed it. Yami infuriated her so much that she just wanted to punch him square in the face!

Stopping herself, Anya took a long deep breath. Yugi had told her before that the… 'darkies' preyed upon negative emotions. Could that be the true reason why she was so agitated? How could she make these…things…stop?

She had learned through her Kaioshin training that meditation was the way to receive utter clarity. A clear mind allowed her to hear others' thoughts and help them if needed. Right now her mind was so jumbled it was hard to think straight.

Taking a seat on the cool floor she closed her eyes and concentrated. In the depths of her mind, she pushed away the insecurities that plagued her. Could she contact these 'darkies' like she once did with her father? It was worth a shot.

 _If you can hear me…I want to talk._

"Then open your eyes and speak…It is rather rude to hold a discussion with your eyes closed…Other Me."

Red eyes opened to discover her rooms were gone, replaced by nothing but blackness. As Anya stood within the precipice she saw a form slowly heading her way. When the form was revealed, she was shocked to discover it was a mirror image of herself…

Though…something…was off. Where red eyes should be, there was nothing but a deep blackness that caused a shiver within the soul. This Other Anya had skin pale as the moon, a sharp contrast to Anya's own tanned skin. They seemed to be complete opposites...It didn't take Anya long to figure out exactly WHO this Other Anya was…

This was how the darkness saw her...

"Well…It is about time you wish to talk…Other Me." The Mirror smirked. "I cannot say this a pleasure…Though they feel honored you finally decided to speak with them. I am here merely as a medium of sorts."

Anya felt a chill creep up her spine.

"Who are you!?" She demanded.

"Why, I am you of course…" The Mirror Image stated. "Though…" She smirked. "I am that which you can become…"

Anya froze.

"Yes…" The Mirror stated then gestured around them. "Nothing can stop the blackness that is true darkness…" A grin on the mirror Anya's face. "Just think if you will...With no kamis or mortals, there are no wars, no disagreements." She laughed. "You might say this is true peace if it were…Because there is no one to argue with! No one feels pain, or heartache. It is all just perfect stillness. Do you not like it, Other Me?" Mirror began to circle around Anya. "This is true solace…Not a speck of life…kami or mortal…just the stillness of the black deep…It is pure ecstasy."

"Stop it!" Anya screamed. This had to be a trick!

"Oh come now…is this not what we desire? To be left alone in the stillness? No annoying bratty angels, no fathers to treat us like some prize…And no annoying bodyguards with delusions of grandeur."

Anya realized what was going on rather quickly. The beings of darkness were showing her the results that they wanted…They wanted her to become like this…

"Yes…Other Me…" Mirror walked up to her, placed gloved hands upon Anya's face. "Use those beautiful negative emotions of ours…feel them, breathe them…It is terrifying at first but you will come to absolutely love them."

"No!" Anya tore away from herself. "I will NOT be like you!" She didn't want to hurt anyone!

"Oh…but my dear, you WILL be…" Mirror smiled. "Do not fear…Our father lied to us…Darkness is negativity…it is passion, it is fire…It is everything we could possibly want and more!"

"No!" Anya held her hands to her ears. "NO! It's NOT TRUE and I will prove it!"

Mirror raised an elegant eyebrow, crossed her arms. "Oh? And just how will you prove me wrong, Other Me?"

Anya got right in her face.

"By not becoming YOU!"

A wave of immense power tore through the Mirror's body. Anya's whole body shook, her hand smoking.

"I won't become like you…" She breathed out then glared into the darkness.

"BACK OFF RIGHT NOW!"

It was quick but the blackness was replaced with her rooms within Zen-sama's place. Anya fell to the cold floor, breathing hard.

"Yugi had the same reaction when he first touched the darkness…Though there were…different circumstances back then."

He was there, her father, kneeling beside her.

"Breathe, my child…It is dizzying at first."

Anya could barely hear him speak. She took long deep breaths.

A few moments later she found herself once again sitting at a table with her father, tea presented to them by the High Priest. Yugi was peacefully sleeping upside down in the air, Yami was no where to be seen.

"I asked for your elusive bodyguard to make sure security is tight at the tournament sight. We cannot have any accidents occur at this grand affair." Atem took a sip of his tea.

"Who are the 'darkies'?" She asked him and Atem place his cup down.

"To the human mind, they are monsters…" Atem replied. "To us, they are considered family…" He frowned. "Though some are a bit…annoying…Do not worry, I had a talk with those wretched beings that have been plaguing you. They are the 'black sheep' as it were…" He gave her not a smirk, but a genuine smile. "I am proud of you dear…You held them off without any help. Most impressive."

"Then…what Yugi said was true…"

Atem nodded. "Negative emotions are part of darkness, child…If there were no darkness in the world, of course there would be no light…However, it is much more complicated than that I am afraid." He made a point. "Consider this…if mortals are not reminded of the precious gifts the kamis give them, how are they to cherish them? Emotions such as fear, sadness, and whatnot are what darkness uses to test mortals, to remind them of the jewels they have been gifted with. Sometimes they pass, sometimes they fail. It is all a part of the grand design." He looked at her. "You have passed your first test, my dear…The creatures of the dark will not go easy the second time."

"Second time?"

"Anya…they will constantly test you…for they still see you as a weak mortal. You must remind them that you are worthy of being my daughter, of being their next ruler." He smiled. "I have full confidence in your abilities, my dear…You must do the same for yourself." He paused. "Ah…you have returned…"

Yami appeared.

"Preparations are done, Atem-sama…" He spoke only to Atem.

"Well…" He set down his cup for the last time. "It seems the show must begin…" He smirked. "Let us see what these universes are made of…I only want the best for my daughter."

Anya just sighed.

She just wanted it all over and done with…as soon as possible.

 **Next Time: The Tournament Begins**


End file.
